Happy ending Dead ever after story
by Eric and sooki Northman
Summary: Sooki and Eric


15

Kapitel 1

Det hade varit tre dagar sedan jag hade använt Cluviel Dor att få Sam tillbaka från de döda. I had not heard anything from Eric since he flew off that night. Jag hade inte hört något från Eric eftersom han flög av den natten. I called him on his cell phone and only got his voicemail, sent him texts and when I called Fangtasia and talked to Pam she only told me he was busy. Jag ringde honom på hans mobiltelefon och bara fick sin röstbrevlåda, skickade honom texter och när jag ringde Fangtasia och pratade med Pam hon bara sa att han var upptagen. I understand that Eric is upset with me. Jag förstår att Eric är upprörd med mig. We never really got to talk about me using the Cluviel Dor but I wasn't really thinking at the time. Vi fick aldrig riktigt att prata om mig som använder Cluviel Dor men jag var inte riktigt tänker på den tiden. One of my good friends just died right in front of me. En av mina goda vänner dog precis rakt framför mig. Surely Eric would understand this. Visst Eric skulle förstå detta. Only I don't know how much Eric knows about the Cluviel Dor or how he found out about it. Bara jag vet inte hur mycket Eric vet om Cluviel Dor eller hur han fick reda på det. Maybe he thinks I love Sam because I brought him back. Han kanske tror att jag älskar Sam eftersom jag tog honom tillbaka. He wouldn't be wrong. Han skulle inte vara fel. I just don't love Sam that way. Jag bara älskar inte Sam på det sättet. I only love him as a friend not romantically in anyway. Jag älskar bara honom som en vän inte romantiskt i alla fall. Det var då efter att ha försökt att nå Eric gång på gång utan resultat, som jag bestämde mig för att ringa Pam och be henne om ett telefon nr till Forntida Pytoninnan samt till, samt till Advokaten Mr Catalides. Om hon skulle fråga varför så skulle jag säja att jag hade ett par frågor om mitt släktskap med Niall Brigant som jag hoppades på att den forntida pytoninnan kunde svara på nu när prince Niall Brigant har låst in sig i fee portalen. Sen skulle jag ringa till Advokaten Mr Catalides och be om telefon numret till Kung Filipe de Castro om jag skulle behöva de om inte den forntida pytoninnan skulle hjälpa mig att stoppa detta bröllop med Drottning Freya och Eric. Jag skulle utnytta mitt släktskap med Fee Prince Niall Brigant och tala om att jag var en princessa och att om detta kontrakt som Eric´s skapare hade skrivit utan Eric´s vetskap så skulle jag hota med ett Krig mellan Fee världen och Vampyr världen.

Om Eric fick veta att han var så viktig för mig att jag skulle riva upp himmel och jord för honom till och med tala om för världen att jag var en fee princessa så fick de vara. Jag visste att jag skulle utsättas för fara jämt och ständigt men det gjorde ingenting om inte Eric var runt om kring mig jag vill inte leva utan honom har jag insett efter denna pärs, när jag insett att jag faktiskt kan förlora honom på grund av min själviskhet och envishet.

Sam hade ringt till Eric och talat om att han hade besökt Eric för att berätta att jag (Sooki) inte hade några som helst romantiska känslor för honom annars än som en kompis, även om han har det för mig. Som han sa så vet han att det aldrig kan bli något mellan han och mig. Sam berättade att Eric hade tänkt till då och sagt ja hon gjorde de nog utan att tänka samt av godhet, jag kan tänka mig att hon inte skulle klara av att förlora sin bästa kompis också. Men jag (Eric) blev så arg att jag inte kunde tänka klart och jag har varit det hela tiden och inte velat prata med henne alls, jag har faktiskt undvikigt henne helt.

Ja säger Sam du vet att hon inte ens har lämnat sitt hus sen detta hände va? Hon orkar inte, hon gråter och sörjer dig hon tror att du är på väg till Oklahoma redan utan ett ord från dig.

Ja jag vet inte säjer Eric hur jag skall få ut ur detta kontakt alls jag har kämpat och kämpat snart återstår bara att försöka få ett så bra avtal som möjligt och försöka förhandla bort Sooki från Vampyr världen helt. Ja säjer Sam, du får nog tänka och försök att skicka ett sms eller ett litet medelande till henne att du måste tänka och att du återkommer när du kan. Att ni fortfarande är gifta så att hon vet de i alla fall. Ja säjer Eric jag skall skicka blommor till henne direkt.

Hej då säjer Sam och åker till sin bar,

Eric beställde ett fång röd rosor med ett medelande till min älskade innan jag går hem för natten.

**Kapitel 2:**

Sooki:

Vaknade sent på dagen av att det knackade på min ytterdörr, där står ett bud och han håller ett fång med röda rosor till mig. Leverans till Miss Sooki Stackhouse säjer han. Tack säjer jag stänger dörrren och öppnar kortet och läser.

_**Min älskade**_

_**Jobbar hårt på att slippa ur detta avtal med Drottning Freya.**_

_**Är inte sur på dig längre. Tankarna är på dig min kära hustru. **_

_**E**_

Jag börjar gråta när jag upptäcker vem det är ifrån, av lycka han har inte glömt mig och han jobbar på vår situation i alla fall. Då bestämmer jag mig för att ringa den forntida Pytoninnan och jobba från mitt håll. Jag vet att Eric inte skulle bli glad att jag talar om för alla att jag är en fee princessa men jag tror jag måste utnyttja de nu i alla fall.

Hon sa jag har väntat på ditt samtal. Jag har sett att du skulle vara tvungen att utnyttja ditt släktskap med Fee Prince Niall Brigant för att Eric skulle komma ur detta kontakt som han elaka skapar hade skrivit. Jag skall ringa upp både kung Filipe De Castro och Drottning Freya. Återkommer till dig min kära Sooki. Jag kommer att resa till Shreveport och bo på vampyr hotellet där jag ringer dig då så skall vi träffas där.

Den forntida Pytoninnan ringde upp Drottning Freya först och talade om att om hon inte skulle frivilligt bryta kontraktet som Eric Northmans skapare skrivit med henne så skulle ett Fee- Vampyr krig utbryta . Va säjer Freya lite spydigt hur då. Jo Eric´s hustru och blodbunda är Fee Princessa Sooki Stackhouse Brigant. Hon är barnbarn till den stora fee prince Niall Brigant. Eftersom du så elakt har hävdat att detta avtal är obrytbart och att du behöver en stark make så skall du gifta dig med Kung Filipe de Castro i stället säjer den forntida pytoninnan till drottning Freya.

Freya säjer då aldrig i mitt liv jag skall gifta mig med Eric klart slut. Då säjer den forntida pytoninnan att om du inte bryter detta avtal så kommer jag från ta dig rollen som drottning av Oklahoma helt är det så du vill ha det. Jag tvivlar på att du kommer att Eric att gifta dig med honom om du inte är drottning var har du att ge honom då?

Va så kan du väl inte göra säjer drottning Freya. Jo säjer den forntida Pytoninnan direkt så hur skall du ha det ? Ja jag kommer väl att gifta mig med Kung Filipe de Castro i stället då säjer drottning Freya tyst. Bra då skall avtalet vara på 400 år i stället för de vanliga 100 åren som kungliga avtal vanligen är på. Varför då säjer Freya? Jo ditt avtal med Eric´s skapare var på 200 år så då dubblar jag det som straff för att du nästan utlöste ett nytt krig igen mellan fee och vampyrer.

Mitt nästa samtal är till Kung Filipe de Castro och jag vill vara dig om du pratar med honom innan jag har hunnit så kommer du att få möta din slutliga död.

Den forntida Pytoninnan ringde till kung Filipe de Castro och började med att tala om för honom att han var tvvungen att gifta sig med drottning Freta av Oklahoma och vara gift med henne i 400 år. Va va skriker Filipe i telefonen, aldrig, aldrig i detta liv. Vidare säjer den forntida Pytoninnan du skall släppa kungariket louisianna till Eric Northman. Om du inte gör som jag säjer kommer ett nytt krig att utlösas i detta nu mellan fee världen och vampyr världen. Hur i helvetet skall de ske och varför säjer nu en uppretad Kung Filipe de Castro. Jo Eric Northmans Hustru och blodbundna är en fee princessa. Hon är barnbarn till Prince Niall Brigant och han har i detta nu öppnat fee världen igen. Du kommer att bli fråntagen alla dina riken om du inte gör som jag säjer. Jag vill inte ha ett nytt krig. Och om du försöker med något dumt kommer du att möte din slutliga död. Nå hur blir det nu? Säjer den forntida pytoninnan.

Jag gifter mig med drottning Freya då och ger väl ett av mina riken till Eric. Men 400 år är det verkligen nödvändigt ? Ja säjer hon straff är straff både du och Freya har varit elaka och dumma när inte vägrat Eric möjlighet att bryta ett kontrakt som han inte har skrivit under själv han är gift och det borde du ha stöttat.

**Kapitel 3**

Eric blir uppringd av den forntida Pytoninnan som talar om att hon behövde träffa honom och Sooki på Fangtasia om 2 timmar. Eric ringer Pam och ber henne hämta upp Sooki och meddela henne att hon förväntas vara här om 2 timmar för ett möte.

Ja ha säjer Pam varför då? Jo något är på gång den forntida pytoninnan har bestämt detta möte säjer Eric. Oj säjer Pam undrar vad som är på gång nu då.

Den forntida Pytoninan ringer upp Sooki och säjer nu är allt klart du får behålla din kärlek Eric. Du kommer att bli kallad till ett möte på Fangtasia om 2 timmar. Där kommer jag att behöva dig och eric genomgå ett nytt blodband omgångende och i morgon kväll kommer ni två att ingå ett andra blodband samt en fee obligation, ni kommer även att bli insvärda som drottning och kung av Louisianna men detta är en hemlighet du får inte säja detta till Pam eller Eric. Jag kommer att tala om detta för honom på detta möte samt att tala om hur jag kunde bryta upp detta äktenskaps kontrakt som hans skapare hade skrivt med drottning Freya. Din gammel farfar Prince Niall Brigant kommer också att vara på detta möte i morgon kväll. Jag sitter tyst en stund och då säjer den forntida pytoninnan vi syns om 2 timmar Sooki.

Pam ringer till Sooki och berättar att Eric vill träffa henne om 2 timmar så jag kommer att hämta dig om 1 timma säjer Pam. Som vanligt lägger Vampyrer på telefonen utan ett ord. Så jag sitter i köket tyst en stund innan jag inser att jag får behålla Eric, jag har hjälpt honom undrar om han blir arg för att han måste bli kung tänker jag för mig själv. Till slut går jag upp och duschar och tar fram min vita klänning med röda rosor på den jag hade första gången jag träffade Eric och sätter på den jag fixar håret och låter det vara nere sätter på mig ett par röda högklackade skor och går ner till köket och väntar på Pam.

Precis när jag kommer ner hör jag en bil det är Pam, jag går ut och låser dörren. Sätter mig i bilen och säjer glatt hej Pam vad är det som händer? Varför Vill Eric helt plötsligt träffa mig är han inte arg längre eller skall han skilja sig från mig i kväll, säjer jag lite käckt. För att låtsat som jag inte vet någonting alls. Nej säjer Pam du och Eric skall träffa den forntida Pytoninnan varför det vet vi inte. Men något är på gång i alla fall säjer hon lite glatt hoppas bara att det är bra för dig och har varit hemsk sen du använde Cluviel dor på SAM han slog sönder dörrar och hotade fangbangers så vi fick stänga baren den kvällen. Han sa naturligtvis älskar hon sam hur dum får man vara egentligen sa Eric. Jag försökte tala om för honom att Sam var din bästa vän som alltid har funnits där när din bror inte är där och när dina andra vänner vänder dig ryggen. Men han var så arg och sårad, det fortsatte i 3 dagar till Sam kom på besök.

Jag trodde först att han skulle slå ihjäl sam men efter ett tag så skattade Eric och var glad och Sam gick ut levande ifrån Eric´s kontor. Tror Eric insåg att dina känslor för honom var rikiga just då när Sam var där, han insåg hur dum och svartsjuk, samt envis han kan vara ibland, då började han aktivt jobba igen för att stoppa detta bröllop. Trodde ett tag att han hade gått med på att gifta sig med Drottning Freya som hämnd på dig.

"Truthfully I really don't know. I have tried everything I can think of and have been working with Mr. Catalides to get me out of this. I really felt like the only way to get out of it was for you to use that damn Cluviel Dor." I Ärlighetens namn tror jag att det var då Er ic började jobba igen hårt för att tänka lösa problemet och Jag och Pam har arbetat med Mr Catalides att ta mig(Eric) ur det här. "Jag tror att Eric verkligen kändes som det enda sättet att få ut av det var för få ur sig själv ur denna situation var att använda det fan Cluviel Dor. " De var så han sa till mig i alla fall. Säjer Pam. Vi sitter tysta en stund och så säjer Pam vad som än händer jag kommer alltid att vara din kompis säjer Pam. Tack säjer jag (Sooki). Bilen stannar och vi är framme vid Fangtasia. Mitt hjärt bultar och jag blir nervös tänkt om han blir arg. Tänker jag och Pam tittar på mig vad tog du vägen du försvann bort i dina egna tankar där en stund nu kom Eric vill träffa dig. Vi var precis på tiden och den forntida Pytoninnnan var redan på Eric´s kontor. Jag kunde se att han redan hade fått informationen av henne för han såg glad ut. Jag kliver fram och krama honom till mig. Even with Eric sitting down he is still as tall as I am. Även med Eric sitter han fortfarande lika lång som jag är. I pull back a little and Eric has his eyes closed. Jag drar tillbaka lite och Eric har ögonen stängda. I kiss each of his eyelids and then softly kiss his lips. Jag kysser varje av hans ögonlock och sedan sakta kyssa hans läppar. I rest my forehead against his and just close my eyes. Jag vilar min panna mot hans och bara blunda. I breath in his scent that calms me like no other can and notice that he is breathing me in also. Jag andas in hans doft som lugnar mig som ingen annan kan och märker att han andas mig också. I start laughing. Jag börjar skratta.

"What's so funny, dear one?" "Vad är så roligt, kära?" When I hear him say dear one I at least know he isn't so mad at me anymore. När jag hör honom säga kära jag åtminstone vet att han inte är så arg på mig längre. Hopefully he will forgive me and we can get through this. Förhoppningsvis kommer han att förlåta mig och vi kan få igenom detta.

"I was just noticing that we were both breathing in each others scents." "Jag var bara märker att vi båda andas i varandras dofter." I say as I pull back and sit down on the couch beside him. Jag säger som jag drar tillbaka och sitta ner i soffan bredvid honom.

"Why are you breathing in my scent?" "Varför är du andas in min doft?" He asks me and moves on the couch to angle towards me. Han frågar mig och rör sig på soffan för att vinkeln mot mig.

"It comforts me. It makes me feel safe. No other smell does that for me." "Det tröstar mig. Det gör mig trygg. Ingen annan lukt gör det åt mig."

"I like the sound of that. I love the way you smell. It calms me and normally makes me happy. I am most content when I am with you." "Jag gillar ljudet av det. Jag älskar hur du luktar. Det lugnar mig och normalt gör mig glad. Jag är nöjdast när jag är med dig."

We sat quietly for a while just looking at each other like it had been years instead of days. Vi satt tysta en stund bara tittar på varandra som om det hade varit år i stället för dagar.

"Eric, did you really think that I love Sam more than you?" "Eric, trodde du verkligen att jag älskar Sam mer än du?"

"At the time yes. I don't much about the Cluviel Dor. Niall just told me that you had it and it was something you could use on someone you love. I know you have a good heart and could not stand to see your friend die but I am a very selfish creature and was only thinking about myself. "På den tiden ja. Jag gör inte mycket om Cluviel Dor. Niall berättade just att du hade det och det var något man kunde använda på någon du älskar. Jag vet att du har ett gott hjärta och kunde inte stå för att se din vän dö men jag är en väldigt självisk varelse och tänkte bara på mig själv.

Va händer säjer Pam?

Den forntida Pytoninnan börjar berätta igen för alla Ni får behålla er kärleksfulla äktenskap och blodband Eric och Sooki . Vad som kommer behövas hända är att Sooki och eric genomgår ett nytt blodband omgångende

I morgon kväll kommer ni två att ingå ett andra blodband ceremoni samt en fee obligation som prince Niall Brigant kommer att genomföra med Er, ni kommer även att bli in sväras som drottning och kung av Louisianna Den forntida Pytoninnan berättar också att hon har kunnat bryta upp de äktenskaps kontrakt som hans skapare hade skrivt med drottning Freya. Din gammel farfar Prince Niall Brigant kommer också att vara på detta möte i morgon kväll. Vidare så Kommer om 2 veckor att ske ett kungligt bröllop mellan Kung Filipe de Castro och drottning Freya att ske i Oklahoma de avtal mellan dem kommer att gälla i 400 år. Ert Kungliga bröllop kommer att ske om 3 veckor i New Orleans där kommer även ceremonin för att svära in er som kung och drottning av Louisiana. De ger dig Eric ca 3 veckor på att få lite kolla på hur allt ligger till i kungadömet Louisiana blir det några problem så kontakta mig direkt så slipper vi ha sådana drastiska metoder som att hota med ett nytt Fee – Vampyr krig.

Va ?

Jo din hustru har utnyttjat sitt släktskap med fee prince niall brigant, hon har talat om att hon är en fee princessa så nu borde du sätta vakter på henne dygnet runt för att skydda henne.

Nu borde du och din fru åka hem och prata samt genomgå ett nytt blodband så att allt är klart tills i morgon det är ganska kritiskt att det blir klart. Så hej då. Säjer den forntida pytoninnan och gick.

Eric och jag reste oss och gick ut till hans bil och åkte till hans hus.

**Kapitel 4**

När vi kom fram så gick vi över till soffan och satte oss Eric quickly laid down and then pulled me down on top of him. Eric drog ner snabbt ner mig i sitt knä. We snuggled into each other and just laid that way for a long time with Eric running his fingers through my hair and me drawing shapes on his chest and arm. Vi kröp in i varandra och lade precis på det sättet under lång tid med Eric kör fingrarna genom mitt hår och jag rita former på bröstet och armen.

"This is nice. I miss spending time with you." "Det här är trevligt. Jag saknar att umgås med dig." I say and hug my arms around him as best as I can. Jag säger och krama mina armar runt honom så gott jag kan. "Eric. I want us to work as a team. I want us to talk more. I don't want you to hide things from me anymore." "Eric. Jag vill att vi ska arbeta som ett team. Jag vill att vi ska prata mer. Jag vill inte att du ska dölja saker från mig längre." I say to him. Jag säger till honom.

"You have always told me that you wanted to stay out of vampire politics. I was just trying to keep you out of it and not give you something else to worry about. I know things have not been easy since the fairy war." "Du har alltid sagt till mig att du ville stanna utanför vampyr politiken. Jag försökte bara hålla dig ur det och inte ge dig något annat att oroa sig för. Jag vet att saker inte har varit lätt eftersom fairy kriget."

"ARGH! Do you know how high handed that sounds? This affects me too. If you have to marry Oklahoma then when your contract is over I will be dead! Who's to say that once you leave Felipe won't just come and snatch me up? It should count that we are already married. It should count!" "ARGH! Vet du hur högt räckte det låter? Detta påverkar mig också. De borde ha räckt från början att vi var gifta, tänk om situationen inte hade löst sig va kunde ha hänt då. D " I say as I start sobbing again. Jag säger som jag börjar snyfta igen. What am I going to do if he has to leave me? Vad ska jag göra om han har att lämna mig?

"Shh. Please don't cry, dear one." "Shh. Please gråt inte, kära en." He says as he cups my head with one hand and his other rubs along my back. Han säger som han koppar mitt huvud med ena handen och hans andra gnuggar längs min rygg. "It should be enough but when Felipe found out that our bond was broke he decided that we were not important to one another anymore." "Det borde vara nog, men när Felipe fick reda på att vår obligation bröt han bestämde att vi inte var viktiga för varandra längre."

"When I broke the bond I thought the marriage would be enough. I had no idea it would cause us problem the king. I should have talked to you about breaking it. I was just so unsure. I thought it was making feel things that were not there." "När jag bröt obligationen jag trodde att äktenskapet skulle vara tillräckligt. Jag hade ingen aning om det skulle orsaka oss problem kungen. Jag borde ha pratat med dig om att bryta det. Jag var bara så osäker. Jag trodde det var att känna saker som var inte där. "

"I should have told you more about the bond. If you have questions I want you to ask me them. You know I will tell you everything that I can." "Jag borde ha berättat mer om obligationen. Om du har frågor jag vill att du ska fråga mig dem. Du vet att jag kommer att berätta allt som jag kan."

"That is one of the things I want us to work on. I want us to talk more about everything. Small stuff and important stuff. I want to talk to you everyday not just once a week or whenever it's convenient for you. I know you are busy but I would like more of your time." "Det är en av de saker jag vill att vi ska arbeta med. Jag vill att vi ska prata mer om allt. Små saker och viktiga saker. Jag vill prata med dig varje dag inte bara en gång i veckan eller när det passar dig. Jag vet du är upptagen, men jag skulle vilja ha mer av din tid. "

"What you are describing sounds a lot like marriage." "Vad du beskriver låter mycket som äktenskap." He smirks at me. Han flinar åt mig. "I thought you were a modern woman. You don't have to wait for me to call you or for me to come to you. You can always call me or come see me. This is your house also. You are always welcome here." "Jag trodde du var en modern kvinna. Du behöver inte vänta på mig att ringa dig eller för mig att komma till dig. Du kan alltid ringa mig eller kom och se mig. Detta är ditt hus också. Du är alltid välkommen hit . "

I sat up and just look down at Eric with my mouth hanging open. Jag satte mig upp och bara tittar ner på Eric med munnen vidöppen. I don't know how long I sat there for before realizing that he was mostly right. Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där innan insåg att han var mestadels rätt.

"You are right." "Du har rätt." I say and he lifts both of his eyebrows so I they look like they are going to get lost in his hair. Jag säger och han lyfter båda ögonbrynen så jag de ser ut som de kommer att gå vilse i sitt hår. "I always thought that after I turned down your offer to live here you did not want me to anymore. As for the rest I guess it does sound kind of like marriage." "Jag har alltid trott att när jag vände ner ditt erbjudande att bo här du inte ville ha mig till längre. För övrigt antar jag att det låter ungefär som äktenskap."

"Did I ever tell you that I didn't want you to live here? Did I ever rescind your invitation to my home?" "Har jag berättat att jag inte vill att du ska bo här? Har jag någonsin upphäva din inbjudan till mitt hem?" He asks me. Han frågar mig.

"No you didn't. I guess I just assumed you felt that way. This whole situation has made me think about a lot of things. About our relationship. How much it will hurt me if you have to marry Oklahoma. You are my husband! I know I have never excepted our marriage but it just isn't what I am used to in a marriage. Just handing you a knife. No words. No rings. I didn't even know what I was doing at the time." "Nej det gjorde du inte. Jag antar att jag bara antog att du kände så. Hela situationen har gjort mig att tänka på en massa saker. Om vår relation. Hur mycket det kommer att skada mig om du har att gifta Oklahoma. Du är min make! Jag vet att jag har aldrig undantagna vårt äktenskap men det bara är inte vad jag är van vid i ett äktenskap. Bara lämna du en kniv. Inga ord.. Inga ringar Jag visste inte ens vad jag gjorde på den tiden . "

"Would have done it if I had told you what you were doing?" "Skulle ha gjort det om jag hade berättat för dig vad du gjorde?"

"Probably not at the time. I don't know. I would like to think that if you had explained it to me I would have. I just never wanted to get married for a political move." "Förmodligen inte på den tiden. Jag vet inte. Jag skulle vilja tro att om du hade förklarat det för mig jag skulle ha. Jag ville aldrig att gifta sig för en politisk rörelse."

"I didn't have time to tell you anything or explain. They were coming to take you that night back to Nevada. Do you think I only married you as a political move? This is the only way that vampires and humans can marry right now. To me this is real. This is a real marriage to me. Did I think this is how I would live once I actually got to choose the person I married, the person I love? No. I don't like you being so far away from me. It is much harder to protect you and I would very much like to see you every night. I would make any changes to this house that you wanted. I would buy a new house if you wanted. As for rings." "Jag hade inte tid att berätta något eller förklara. De kom för att ta dig den natten tillbaka till Nevada. Tror du jag bara gifte dig som ett politiskt drag? Detta är det enda sättet att vampyrer och människor kan gifta sig rätt nu. För mig är detta riktigt. Tyckte jag tror att detta är hur jag skulle leva när jag faktiskt fick välja den person jag gifte, den person som jag älskar? Nej, jag tycker inte att du är här är ett riktigt äktenskap för mig. så långt bort från mig. Det är mycket svårare att skydda dig och jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja se dig varje natt. Jag skulle göra några ändringar i detta hus som du ville. jag skulle köpa ett nytt hus om du ville. Som för ringar . " He says and stands up placing me down on the couch. Han säger och står upp placera ner mig på soffan.

I watch Eric zip out of the room. Jag tittar Eric zip ut ur rummet. When he came back he had his hands behind his back. När han kom tillbaka hade han händerna bakom ryggen. Eric sat back down next to me on the couch. Eric satte tillbaka bredvid mig på soffan. Taking my both my hands in one of his while the other is still behind his back. Med mina båda mina händer i en av hans medan den andra är fortfarande bakom hans rygg.

"Didn't you ever wonder where my present to you was on your birthday?" "Visste inte att du någonsin undrar var min present till dig var på din födelsedag?" I shake my head no. Jag skakar på huvudet nej. "We got in fight about how you could get me out of this god forsaken contract if you really wanted to. I got mad and I left." "Vi fick i kampen om hur du kan få mig ur denna Gud övergiven kontrakt om du verkligen ville. Jag blev arg och jag lämnade." I nod, remembering. Jag nickar, minnas. "I never gave you your birthday present." "Jag gav aldrig dig din födelsedagspresent."

Eric brings his hand from behind his back and presents a little black box. Eric tar sin hand från bakom ryggen och presenterar en liten svart låda. I just look at the box and then back up at him at least half a dozen times. Jag ser bara boxen och sedan tillbaka upp på honom minst ett halvt dussin gånger. Is this what I think it is? Är detta vad jag tror det är?

"Open it." "Öppna den." He says as he extends his hand out to me. Han säger när han sträcker fram handen mot mig. I slowly open the box. Jag öppnar långsamt lådan. Inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Inuti är den vackraste ringen jag någonsin sett. A large emerald cut diamond with a smaller diamond on each side. En stor smaragd skära diamant med en mindre diamant på varje sida. The band is platinum with tiny diamonds all around the band. Bandet är platina med små diamanter runt bandet. "This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. You were going to give this to me on my birthday?" "Detta är den vackraste ringen jag någonsin sett. Du skulle ge detta till mig på min födelsedag?" I say to him. Jag säger till honom.

He smiles and slowly gets off the couch to get down on one knee in front of me. Han ler och långsamt blir ur soffan för att komma ner på ett knä framför mig. "Yes, I was going to present this to you on your birthday. I know you don't see our vampire marriage as a real marriage. I know I've said that is the only marriage that matters to me but I know that a human marriage very much matters to you. So, until a law passes that allows vampires and humans to marry legally I hope this will do. I hope you will think of the marriage we have now as a real marriage." "Ja, jag kommer att lägga fram detta till dig på din födelsedag. Jag vet att du inte ser vår vampyr äktenskapet som ett riktigt äktenskap. Jag vet att jag har sagt det är det enda äktenskap som är viktigt för mig, men jag vet att en mänskligt äktenskap mycket viktigt för dig. Så tills ett lag går som låter vampyrer och människor att gifta sig lagligt Jag hoppas att detta kommer att göra. Jag hoppas att ni kommer att tänka på äktenskapet har vi nu som ett riktigt äktenskap. "

He picks up my left hand and kisses my knuckles. Han plockar upp min vänstra hand och kysser mina knogar. "Sookie Stackhouse would you please do me the honor of become my wife in the human way?" "Sookie Stackhouse skulle du vilja göra mig den äran att bli min fru i det mänskliga sättet?" He has been looking me in the eye the whole time but now he looks down. Han har letat mig i ögonen hela tiden, men nu ser han ner. He always wants eye contact. Han vill alltid ögonkontakt. Is he nervous? Är han nervös? Does he think I will say no? Tror han att jag kommer att säga nej?

"Eric, I love you with all my heart. Of course I will marry you!" "Eric, jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta. Självklart kommer jag att gifta mig med dig!" I smile my biggest smile and throw my arms around his neck. Jag ler mitt största leende och kasta mina armar runt hans hals. I lean back and look him in the eyes. Jag lutar mig tillbaka och se honom i ögonen. "I know we cannot legally marry yet but it makes me very happy that you know how important a human marriage is to me. It makes me realize that I should respect our vampire marriage." "Jag vet att vi inte kan lagligt gifta sig ännu, men det gör mig väldigt glad att du vet hur viktigt ett mänskligt äktenskap är för mig. Det får mig att inse att jag borde respektera vår vampyr äktenskap."

Eric gives me one of the biggest smiles I think I have ever seen from him. Eric ger mig en av de största leenden jag tror jag någonsin har sett från honom. "This makes me very happy. We have much to discuss don't you think?" "Det gör mig mycket glad. Vi har mycket att diskutera tycker du inte?" I nod my head. Jag nickar mitt huvud.

"Where do you want to start first?" "Vart vill du börja först?" I smile at him and rest my forehead on his. Jag ler mot honom och vila min panna på hans.

"First let me put this ring on your finger." "Låt mig sätta denna ring på fingret." He puts the ring on and I have to sit and admire it for a few minutes. Han sätter ringen på och jag måste sitta och beundra den i några minuter. Turning my hand this way and that to watch it sparkle in the light. Turning min hand på detta sätt och att titta på det gnistra i ljuset. "It's very beautiful. I love it. Thank you very much." "Det är mycket vackert. Jag älskar det. Tack så mycket."

"Let's lay back down and talk. I am going to ask to something and I don't want to get upset. Alright?" "Låt oss lägga ner och prata. Jag kommer att be till något och jag vill inte bli upprörd. Alright?" I nod. Jag nickar. "Do you plan on being a waitress for the rest of you life? I'm only asking this because if you would like to do something more like a different job or go to college I would like to help that happen." "Tänker du på att vara en servitris för resten av ditt liv? Jag bara frågar detta eftersom om du vill göra något mer som ett annat jobb eller gå på college jag skulle vilja hjälpa till att hända."

"Of course I don't want to be a waitress all my life. I could never go to college before because I of my telepathy was so out of control and then I didn't have the money. I think I would like to go to college and see what I like. Maybe even just do an online college class first." "Självklart vill jag inte vara en servitris hela mitt liv. Jag kunde aldrig gå på college innan eftersom jag min telepati var så utom kontroll och då jag inte har pengar. Jag tror att jag skulle vilja gå till högskolan och se vad jag gillar. Kanske bara göra en online college klass först. "

"Good. I will help in anyway that you will let me. You know that I already see us as married and what belongs to me belongs to you. This does not make you a kept woman since we are already married." "Bra. Jag kommer att hjälpa i alla fall att du låter mig. Du vet att jag redan ser oss som gifte sig och vad som tillhör mig tillhör dig. Här gör dig inte en höll kvinnan eftersom vi redan är gifta."

"To the vampire world we are but everyone else will just think it's because I have sex with you." "Till vampyr värld vi är, men alla andra kommer bara tror att det beror på att jag har sex med dig." I tell him. Jag berätta för honom.

"Do you really care what those people think? Will your real friends think that? I don't know why you care what the others think when they have never been kind to you." "Vill du verkligen bryr dig vad dessa människor tänker? Kommer dina riktiga vänner tror att? Jag vet inte varför du bryr dig vad andra tycker när de aldrig har varit snäll mot dig."

"I guess if I explained the situation to my friends then they would not see it like that. Actually my really friends if they really know me would know I would never be a kept woman. You have to understand though that my Gran raised me to these morals. It's not so easy to change." "Jag antar att om jag förklarade situationen för mina vänner så de inte skulle se det så. Egentligen mina riktigt vänner om de verkligen känner mig skulle veta att jag aldrig skulle bli en hålls kvinna. Ni måste förstå dock att min Gran uppfostrade mig till dessa moral. Det är inte så lätt att ändra. "

"If a husband helps his wife out do you consider her a kept woman?" "Om en man hjälper sin fru ut anser ni henne höll kvinnan?"

"No and I see where you are going with this. I will try and I'm going to try. I understand that it's important to you." "Nej, och jag ser vart du är på väg med detta. Jag ska försöka och jag ska försöka. Jag förstår att det är viktigt för dig."

"That's all I ask. I would like you to live here. Like I said you can change anything in this house or we can buy another one." "Det är allt jag begär. Jag skulle vilja att ni bor här. Som jag sa att du kan ändra något i det här huset eller vi kan köpa en annan."

"I don't want to give up my Gran's house. It's been in my family for generations." "Jag vill inte ge upp min Gran hus. Det har varit i min familj i generationer." I say. Jag säger.

"You don't have to give it up. How about we fix it up? Give it more security and a light tight bedroom. I would like to be able to sleep in the same bed as you and not under the floor. I will take more time off from Fangtasia and we can stay there a couple of days out of the week. Would that be agreeable?" "Du behöver inte ge upp. Hur vi fixa det? Ge det mer trygghet och en ljustät sovrum. Jag vill kunna sova i samma säng som du, och inte under golvet. Kommer jag ta mer ledigt från Fangtasia och vi kan stanna där ett par dagar av veckan. Skulle det vara trevligt? "

"That could work. I like this house. Unless you want to move then we can stay here. You don't need to buy a new one." "Det skulle kunna fungera. Jag gillar det här huset. Om du vill flytta så vi kan bo här. Du behöver inte köpa en ny."

"You will stay here?" "Du kommer att bo här?" He asks and I nod. Han frågar och jag nickar. "We can stay here and maybe keep a look out for something else that we like better." "Vi kan stanna här och kanske hålla utkik efter något annat som vi gillar bättre."

"The only things I would like to add here are a light in your light tight room and a clock. Plus my afghan." "Det enda jag vill tillägga här är ett ljus i ditt ljustät rum och en klocka. Plus min afghan."

"That hideous thing. Where are you going to keep it?" "Det ohyggliga ting. Vart ska du behålla det?" He laughs. Han skrattar.

"I plan on putting it over you everyday when I get up for the day." "Jag planerar att sätta den över dig varje dag när jag stiger upp för dagen." I giggle at him and he just laughs at me. Jag fnissa åt honom och han bara skrattar åt mig. I have missed his laugh. Jag har saknat hans skratt. He doesn't laugh nearly enough. Han skrattar inte alls tillräckligt.

"If I'm living here except for when we stay in Bon Temps I'm going to be doing a lot of driving to get to work." "Om jag bor här utom när vi bor i Bon Temps Jag kommer att göra en hel del körning för att komma till jobbet."

"I will happily buy you a new car. You know I've been wanting to buy you car for a long time. I would like you drive something that is reliable so I don't have to worry about you. With you living here you can go to college here or you could work elsewhere if you want. You can always work at Fangtasia. We could really use a manager to do the paperwork and schedule waitresses. Plus if you want you can read new employees that we are about to hire." "Jag kommer gärna köpa dig en ny bil. Du vet att jag har velat köpa er bil under en längre tid. Jag skulle vilja att ni kör något som är pålitlig så jag inte behöver oroa dig. Med dig som bor här du kan gå på college här eller du kan arbeta någon annanstans om du vill. Du kan alltid jobba på Fangtasia. Vi kunde verkligen använda en chef att göra pappersarbete och servitriser schema. Plus om du vill kan du läsa nya medarbetare som vi är på väg att hyra. "

"I'll think about it. We are making all these plans that we don't even know if we are going to be able to keep. We gotta get you out of this contract." "Jag ska tänka på det. Vi gör alla dessa planer som vi inte ens vet om vi kommer att kunna hålla. Vi måste få dig ur detta avtal."

"Yes we have to figure out how to get out of this contract." "Ja, vi måste lista ut hur man får ut av detta avtal."

"Do you promise to talk to me more? Not keep things from me?" "Lovar du att prata med mig mer? Inte hålla saker från mig?"

"If it has to do with you I will talk to you and not keep it from you. Do really want to know about all vampire business?" "Om det har att göra med att jag kommer att prata med dig och inte hålla den från dig. Vill verkligen veta om alla vampyr företag?"

"Probably not all of it but definitely if it pertains to me. Do you know how Felipe found out about me breaking the bond?" "Förmodligen inte allt men definitivt om det avser mig. Vet du hur Felipe fick reda mig bryta bindningen?" I have been wondering about this for awhile now. Jag har undrat om det här ett tag nu.

"Probably Victor but I don't know how he found out. He was looking for a way to get rid of us. He obviously has spies and when I find out who they are they are going to be very sorry they crossed me and mine." "Förmodligen Victor men jag vet inte hur han fick reda på. Han letade efter ett sätt att bli av med oss. Han uppenbarligen har spioner och när jag ta reda på vem de är att de kommer att bli mycket ledsen de korsade mig och min . "

"But no one has proven it right? For all they know it is wasn't broken. Have you had to prove it? Has Felipe asked you about it? We can say that Victor was lying." "Men ingen har bevisat det rätt? För allt de vet att det inte är var bruten. Har du var tvungen att bevisa det? Har Felipe frågade du om det? Vi kan säga att Victor ljög."

"No, I haven't been asked or to prove it but any vampire would know by smelling you. They would know if you were in danger and I couldn't feel you. It could be easily tested." "Nej, jag har inte blivit tillfrågad eller att bevisa det, men någon vampyr skulle veta genom att lukta dig. De skulle veta om du var i fara, och jag kunde inte känna dig. Den lätt kan testas."

"What if we bond again? We haven't exchanged blood since I broke the bond. Surely we would have enough time. Do you have a meeting soon or when is your next whatever to discuss with whoever about the contract?" "Tänk om vi bond igen? Vi har inte bytt blod sedan jag bröt obligationen. jag vill inte att du ska gå tillbaka till känslan som om jag styra dig genom bindning eller det skapar känslor. "

"I broke the bond because I wanted to be sure that I love you. I have known since the bond was broken that I love you. I should have known my true feelings but after you got your memory back from the curse but forgot about us it was just easier to push away my feelings for you. I was so hurt when you couldn't remember but I have loved you since then. With the bond always making me happy when you were near it made it seem like you were manipulating my feelings." "Jag bröt förbindelsen eftersom jag ville vara säker på att jag älskar dig. Jag har känt sedan band bröts att jag älskar dig. Jag borde ha känt min sanna känslor, men efter att du fick ditt minne tillbaka från förbannelsen men glömde bort oss det var bara lättare att skjuta undan mina känslor för dig. Jag var så sårad när du inte kan komma ihåg, men jag har älskat dig sen dess. Med obligationen alltid gör mig glad när du var nära att det gjorde det verkar som du manipulera min känslor. "

"Are you not happy right now? You are laying right here on top of me and there is no bond." "Är du inte glad just nu? Du lägger här ovanpå mig och det finns ingen bindning."

"Yes, I'm happy but it was different. I understand more now that it was the magic of the bond. Crazy as it may sound there have been many times recently were I have missed the bond. I actually miss having that little feeling of your life force inside of me. I like being able to know that you are alive at least." "Ja, jag är glad men det var annorlunda. Jag förstår mer nu att det var magin av obligationen. Crazy som det kan låta det varit många gånger nyligen har jag missat obligationen. Jag saknar faktiskt att ha det där lilla känslan av ditt liv kraft inom mig. Jag gillar att kunna veta att du lever åtminstone. "

"I would not want you to rebond with me and regret it. The first time it was forced upon you but I do believe it was better me than Andre. I don't want you to do this against your will again. I want you to do it because you want it and because you love me. Knowing I can't control you or creating feelings in you. Yes, you can feel mine but you can distinguish my feeling from yours. If you have any questions please ask them of me. Don't shut me out and not talk to me or make assumptions." "Jag vill inte att du ska studsat med mig och ångra det. Första gången det tvingades på dig men jag tror att det var bättre mig än Andre. Jag vill inte att du ska göra det här mot din vilja igen. Jag vill ha dig att göra det för att du vill det och för att du älskar mig. Att veta att jag inte kan kontrollera dig eller skapa känslor i dig. Ja, du kan känna mina men du kan skilja min känsla från din. Om du har några frågor vänligen be dem om mig. Stäng inte mig och inte prata med mig eller göra antaganden. "

"Call Mr. Catalides and setup a meeting and I am going to make a call also."Jag går in i köket för att hämta min telefon. The phone rings two times before it's answered. Telefonen ringer två gånger innan den är besvarad.

"Merlotte's. How may I help you?" "Merlottes. Hur kan jag hjälpa dig?" Sam answers. Sam svar.

"Hey Sam! It's Sookie. How are you tonight?" "Hej Sam! Det är Sookie. Hur är du ikväll?" I ask him. Jag frågar honom.

"I'm good. How are you? Why are you calling me on your night off? Have you still not heard from Northman?" "Jag är bra. Hur mår du? Varför ringer du mig på natten utanför? Har du fortfarande inte hört från Northman?"

"I'm good. Real good. I've talked to Eric and that's why I'm calling. I need to take some time off for awhile. I'm going to help Eric with something and we have come to an understanding about somethings. I would really like some time off to spend with him and help him." "Jag är bra. Riktigt bra. Jag har pratat med Eric och det är därför jag ringer. Jag behöver ta lite ledigt ett tag. Jag ska hjälpa Eric med något och vi har kommit till en överenskommelse om somethings. Jag skulle verkligen vilja ha lite ledigt för att spendera med honom och hjälpa honom. "

"What kind of understanding? Is he getting you into more trouble? You know you don't have to help him. I thought with the falling out you had that you would be getting away from all the vampires now for good." "Vilken typ av förståelse? Är han få dig i mer trubbel? Du vet att du inte måste hjälpa honom. Jag tänkte med den faller ut du hade att du skulle komma bort från alla vampyrer nu för gott."

"First of all I don't want to be away from him. That is why I asked for time off to be with him. He's has a problem, we have a problem but there is no trouble. So no I'm not getting away from vampires for good. You do understand that we are married, vampire married. We just had a misunderstanding over me using the Cluviel Dor on you. He thought I didn't love him anymore since it can only be used on someone you love." "Först av allt jag inte vill vara borta från honom. Det är därför jag bad om ledigt för att vara med honom. Han har ett problem, vi har ett problem, men det finns inga problem. Så nej jag inte får bort från vampyrer för gott. Ni förstår att vi är gifta, gift vampyr. Vi hade bara ett missförstånd över mig med Cluviel Dor på dig. Han trodde att jag inte älskar honom längre eftersom det endast kan användas på någon du älskar . "

Ja, jag älskar dig, men bara har en vän. Det kommer aldrig att bli något romantiskt mellan oss. Jag hand om dig som min familj, som din min bror. Jag älskar Eric med allt att jag är. Jag kommer att vistas här i Shreveport med Eric från och med nu så om du behöver mig ringa mig på min mobil. "

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I think you are making a big mistake staying with him. Are you sure I can't talk you out of it?" "Jag är ledsen att du känner så. Jag tror du gör ett stort misstag som vistas med honom. Är du säker på att jag inte kan prata dig ur det?"

"I'm sure Sam. I really love him and he makes me happy. You need to find yourself the right woman for you that can love you as much as I love him. I need to go Sam. I'll talk to you later." "Jag är säker på Sam. Jag verkligen älskar honom och han gör mig glad. Du behöver hitta dig själv rätt kvinna för dig som kan älska dig lika mycket som jag älskar honom. Jag behöver gå Sam. Jag ska prata med dig senare. " I hang up and head back into the living room. Jag hänger upp och gå tillbaka in i vardagsrummet.

Eric is still not back so I head to his office. Eric är fortfarande inte tillbaka så jag gå till hans kontor. He's working on his computer and I just stand there at the doorway for a second watching him before he looks up at me. Han arbetar på sin dator och jag bara stå där vid dörren för en andra tittar på honom innan han tittar upp på mig. He smiles his big genuine smile that only I get to see and that makes him even more gorgeous if that is even possible. Han ler sitt stora äkta leende som bara jag får se och det gör honom ännu mer underbar om det ens är möjligt.

"Come in. You are always welcome. I will let you know if you need to be quiet if I'm on the phone. How did your phone call go?" "Kom in Du är alltid välkommen. Jag kommer att låta dig veta om du behöver vara tyst om jag är på telefonen. Hur har dina telefonsamtal går?" He says. Han säger.

"It was good. I called Sam." "Det var bra. Jag heter Sam." I see him visibly tense. Jag ser honom synbart spänd. "I asked for some time off and told him that I was going to be staying with you from now on." "Jag bad om lite ledigt och berättade för honom att jag kommer att vistas med dig från och med nu." I smile at him. Jag ler mot honom. I know that he probably wishes that I had quit but I'm not quite ready for that. Jag vet att han förmodligen önskar att jag hade slutat, men jag är inte riktigt redo för det. Although it might be uncomfortable if Sam thinks I love him. Även om det kan vara obehagligt om Sam tycker att jag älskar honom. Hopefully he knows now after our call. Förhoppningsvis vet han nu efter vårt samtal

"I'll join you tomorrow. I want to hear everything that he has to say. So Mr. Northman I was wondering if you have a lamp that I can use to put in your bedroom because I think it's about time we go to bed." ". So Mr Northman jag undrar om du har en lampa som jag kan använda för att sätta i sovrummet eftersom jag tycker det är på tiden att vi går till sängs . " I say with a sly smile on my face. Jag säger med en slug leende på mitt ansikte.

"Ready for bed already?" "Redo för sängen redan?" He says while wagging his eyebrows. Han säger samtidigt viftar ögonbrynen. "You can take a lamp out of any of the bedrooms and it's our bedroom now. What's mine is yours so you do not have to ask me. I want you to be comfortable. You may change anything you want." "Du kan ta en lampa av något av sovrummen och det är vårt sovrum nu. Vad är mitt är ditt så du behöver inte fråga mig. Jag vill att du ska vara bekväm. Du kan ändra vad du vill."

"I really don't see how that is fair. The what's mine is yours thing. I don't have anything to bring to the table. I have an old car and an even older house." "Jag ser verkligen inte hur det är rättvist. Det det som är mitt är ditt ting. Jag inte har något att ta med till bordet. Jag har en gammal bil och en ännu äldre hus."

"We will be getting you a new car and your house holds some wonderful memories for you and for us. It will be nice to spend time there after we get a light tight bedroom. It will be like our weekend getaway place. Plus you bring more to the table than you know. You are the first woman in all of my existence that I have ever loved. You are the wife that I chose. You have brought happiness into my life. You are my happiness. You intrigue me and I will never bore with you. There are some many things that you do for me that you do not even realize. You are the one person who has made me feel again. You make me still feel the humanity in me. Trust me this is no small feat what you have done for me." "Vi kommer att få dig en ny bil och ditt hus har några underbara minnen för dig och för oss. Det kommer att bli trevligt att spendera tid där efter att vi får en ljustät sovrum. Det kommer att bli vår weekend getaway plats. Plus att du tar mer till bordet än du vet. Du är den första kvinnan i hela mitt liv som jag någonsin har älskat. Du är hustrun som jag valde. Du har spridit glädje i mitt liv. Du är min lycka. Du intriger mig och jag kommer aldrig att tråka med dig. Det finns några många saker som du gör för mig att du inte ens inser. Du är en person som har gjort mig känna igen. Du gör mig fortfarande känna mänskligheten i mig. Lita på mig detta är inget liten bedrift vad du har gjort för mig. "

I have tears streaming down my face. Jag har tårarna strömmande nerför kinderna. "I really do all of that for you?" "Jag gör verkligen allt detta för dig?" I ask him. Jag frågar honom. "You do all of that and more. You are the most important person in my life and I would die for you. What I give you is small in comparison." "Du gör allt detta och mer. Du är den viktigaste personen i mitt liv och jag skulle dö för dig. Vad jag ger dig är liten i jämförelse."

"You make me very happy and nothing you give is small." "Du gör mig väldigt glad och ingenting du ger är liten." I say and giggle while wiping away my tears. Jag säger och fnissar medan torka bort tårarna.

"I just want you to see how much I value you and all you do for me. There is no one else that does that." "Jag vill bara att du ska se hur mycket jag uppskattar dig och allt du gör för mig. Det finns ingen annan som gör det."

"Thank you. It is nice to hear and know. How about you go find a lamp for our bedroom, lock up everything and I'll get ready for bed. I'll see you down there." "Tack. Det är trevligt att höra och känna. Hur du går att hitta en lampa till vårt sovrum, låsa upp allt och jag ska göra sig redo för sängen. Jag ser dig där nere."

I rush to bathroom to take care of all my human needs and strip out of all my clothes to get into bed. Jag rusar till badrummet för att ta hand om alla mina mänskliga behov och band bland alla mina kläder för att komma in i säng. I take one last look at my ring and smile. Jag tar en sista titt på min ring och leende. I'm hoping that I can get into bed before Eric gets down here but his is so damn fast. Jag hoppas att jag kan komma i säng innan Eric kommer ner hit men hans är så jävla fort.

Tonight I'm going to make love to my viking and rebond with him starting our life together. Ikväll ska jag älska med min viking och studsat med honom börjar vårt liv tillsammans. I'm going to stay positive and pray that everything works out for us. Jag kommer att vara positiv och ber att allt fungerar för oss.

When I walk into the bedroom the lamp is already in place by the bed. När jag går in i sovrummet lampan är redan på plats vid sängen. It's soft light is glowing and giving off just enough light so that I can see. Det är mjukt ljus glödande och avger bara tillräckligt med ljus så att jag kan se. Eric is in bed under the covers laying on his side facing towards me. Eric är i sängen under täcket lägger på sin sida vänd mot mig.

I walk over to the bed and get under the covers with Eric. Jag går fram till sängen och få under täcket med Eric. Before could even blink Eric was hovering over me. Innan ens kunde blinka Eric svävade över mig.

"You are very eager all of a sudden." "Du är väldigt ivrig helt plötsligt." I giggle at him. Jag fnissa åt honom.

"It has been too long. Too long since I have had my wife. Too long since I have had my wife in my bed. In our bed." "Det har varit alltför lång. Alltför länge sedan jag har haft min fru. Alltför länge sedan jag har haft min fru i min säng. I vår säng." He says and it brings tears to my eyes. Han säger och det ger tårar i mina ögon.

After that there wasn't much talking. Efter att det inte var mycket att prata. Eric crushed his lips to mine. Eric krossade hans läppar mot mina. His tongue is tasting every inch of my mouth. Hans tunga är provsmakning varje tum av min mun. I run my hands into his hair bringing him as close as I could get him. Jag kör mina händer i hans hår föra honom så nära som jag kunde få honom. Then I run my hands over his broad shoulders and down his back to his best asset. Då jag köra mina händer över hans breda axlar och ner på ryggen till sin bästa tillgång.

Eric left my mouth to trail kisses down my neck until he reaches one of my nipples. Eric lämnade min mun att släpa kyssar ner min hals tills han når en av mina bröstvårtor. He kisses and nibbles on each until they were both rock hard peaks. Han pussar och tilltugg på varje tills de båda var stenhårda toppar. Slowly he kisses down my stomach with open mouth kisses until he reached my core. Långsamt han kysser ner min mage med öppen mun kysser tills han nådde min kärna.

He licked one lick from my opening to my clit and then said with a smirk. Han slickade man slicka från min öppning till min klitoris och sade sedan med ett flin. "Delicious. No one will ever have you again." "Utsökt. Ingen kommer någonsin att ha dig igen." Eric then dove in hungrily lapping at me like he was starving. Eric dök sedan i hungrigt läppning på mig som om han var utsvulten. When I finally came down to earth again Eric was laying on his side drawing shapes on my stomach. När jag äntligen kom ner till jorden igen Eric låg på hans formar sidan drar på min mage.

"You should feel very proud of yourself. How long was I out of it?" "Du ska känna sig mycket stolt över dig själv. Hur länge var jag ut av det?"

"Not long just a couple of minutes but I am in no way through with you for the night, lover." "Inte så länge bara ett par minuter, men jag är inte på något sätt igenom med dig för natten, vännen."

I put my hands on his chest to try and push him on his back. Jag lägger mina händer på hans bröst för att försöka pressa honom på ryggen. I straddle his waist and look down at him. Jag gränslar hans midja och titta ner på honom. "You are so beautiful." "Du är så vacker." He says to me and then covers my breasts with his large hands. Han säger till mig och sedan täcker mina bröst med sina stora händer. I give him a small smile and then grind against him while I kiss him. Jag ger honom ett litet leende och sedan slipa mot honom medan jag kysser honom. After a few minutes I slowly lower myself onto him and rock myself on him at a slow pace. Efter några minuter sänker jag sakta mig på honom och rocka mig på honom i långsam takt. Just when I was about to hit my peak Eric leans over and pulls a knife out of a drawer in the nightstand. Precis när jag var på väg att slå min topp Eric lutar sig över och drar en kniv ur en låda i nattduksbordet. It's not just any knife it's the ceremonial knife that he used to marry us. Det är inte bara någon kniv är det den ceremoniella kniv som han använde för att gifta oss.

We look into each others eyes and I give him a nod. Vi tittar in i varandras ögon och jag ger honom en nick. Eric slashes a small cut into the side of his neck. Eric snedstreck ett litet snitt i sidan av halsen. I lean down to put my mouth on the wound and suck as hard as I can while I still ride him at a faster pace. Jag lutar nedåt för att sätta min mun på såret och suger så hårt jag kan medan jag fortfarande rida honom i en snabbare takt. Eric growls and then I feel him lick down my neck and kiss my pulse point before gently sliding his fangs into my neck. Eric morrar och då känner jag honom slicka ner min hals och kyssa min puls punkt innan försiktigt skjuta sina huggtänder i min hals.

The second Eric started to suck on my neck the most indescribable orgasm rocked my world and I instantly felt Eric. Den andra Eric började suga på min hals mest obeskrivlig orgasm rockade min värld och jag kände direkt Eric. I didn't know what was going on but it felt like our bond was back. Jag visste inte vad som pågick men det kändes som vår bond var tillbaka.

Eric rolled onto his back and I snuggled into his side with my head resting on his chest. Eric rullade på rygg och jag kröp in i hans sida med huvudet vilande på bröstet. Both of us were savoring the feeling of being in the arms of one another again. Båda av oss var savouring känslan av att vara i armarna på varandra igen. I was trying to catch my breath and figure out why I could already feel him and feel him I did. Jag försökte hämta andan och räkna ut varför jag kunde redan känna honom och känner honom jag gjorde. He was so happy and I could feel his love for me. Han var så glad och jag kunde känna hans kärlek till mig. I forgot how wonderful it felt to feel how much he loves me. Jag har glömt hur underbart det kändes att känna hur mycket han älskar mig.

"I am very happy that you are finally home with me for good. I know you thought I just wanted you here because you were in danger and to protect you but I wanted you here before that. You have made me very happy tonight." "Jag är väldigt glad över att du är äntligen hemma hos mig för gott. Jag vet att du trodde att jag bara ville ha dig här eftersom du var i fara och att skydda dig, men jag ville ha dig här innan dess. Du har gjort mig väldigt glad ikväll."

"I'm glad I'm here I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. If I lose you..." "Jag är glad att jag är här vet jag inte vad jag skulle ha gjort om jag förlorat dig.

"Eric" I say. "Eric" säger jag. "I can feel you already. How is that possible? We only exchanged blood one time and it feels a lot stronger than it did before." "Jag kan känna att du redan. Hur är det möjligt? Vi bara utbytte blod en gång och det känns mycket starkare än det gjorde tidigare."

"I don't know. Perhaps it is because of the spell that your witch friend did to break the bond." "Jag vet inte. Kanske är det på grund av den magi som din häxa vän gjorde att bryta bindningen." He says with a growl. Han säger med ett morrande. "But this is very good that our bond is back. It can only help us. If we have been watched it will be known that it wasn't possible for us to have exchanged blood three times." "Men det är väldigt bra att vårt band är tillbaka. Det bara kan hjälpa oss. Om vi har sett det kommer vara känt att det inte var möjligt för oss att ha utbytt blod tre gånger."

"If the bond doesn't help then what are we going to do? Do you have any ideas?" "Om obligationen inte hjälper så vad ska vi göra? Har du några idéer?"

"I do but like I said they would be drastic. I could kill both Felipe and Freyda but then I would be the king of four states. That would put a very big target on me even though I am one of the oldest vampires in the United States. I have never wanted to be king but if I have to I will so I can keep you and not marry Oklahoma. "Jag tycker men som sagt de skulle vara drastisk.

"I love you, Eric! I'm sorry I have been so stubborn and I'm glad I'm here with you finally." "Jag älskar dig, Eric! Jag är ledsen att jag har varit så envis och jag är glad att jag är här med dig sist." I say with a big yawn at the end. Jag säger med en stor gäspning i slutet.

"I love you too. You are the most important thing in the world to me and we will get through this. I hope to wake up with you here in bed with me when the sun goes down. Sleep well, dear one." "Jag älskar dig också. Du är det viktigaste i världen för mig och vi kommer att få igenom det här. Jag hoppas att vakna upp med dig här i sängen med mig när solen går ner. Sov gott, kära en." He says and kisses the top of my head. Han säger och kysser toppen av mitt huvud. I snuggle into him as close as I can get and Eric tightens his arms around me. Jag krypa in i honom så nära som jag kan få och Eric skärper sina armar runt mig. That was how I fell asleep on the first night to the rest of my new life. Det var så jag somnade på den första natten på resten av mitt nya liv.

**Kapitel 5**

Eric hade beställt lamporna i rummet stängs av helt, och det enda ljuset nu kom från eldstaden på scenen. Ytterligare bränsle hade tillsatts, och det lyste med intensiv värme. upp Hon stod i mitten dans golvet på fangtasia, och istället för att starta ceremonin, Eric och jag båda bara gick och ställde sig framför henne.

Hon började med att säga, "" Vem är den människa som önskar att komma in i detta heliga band? "

Jag svarade, "Jag, Sookie Stackhouse Northman, lust att ingå detta heliga band."

HOn frågade, "Vem är den vampyr som vill träda in i detta heliga band?"

Eric svarade, "Jag, Eric Northman, lust att ingå detta heliga band."

Den Forntida pytoninnan berörde oss alla på pannan, och reciterade en besvärjelse på latin. Han frågade sedan Eric, "Eric, du bildar detta band för kärleken?"

Eric svarade: "Ja, det gör jag."

hon frågade, "Vill du gärna avstå alla tidigare blodsband, med undantag för tillverkare och barn?"

Eric svarade, "Ja, jag gärna avstå alla tidigare blodsband."

Hon frågade, "Vill du gärna binda din själ med denna människa, att veta att det är permanent, även efter hennes död?"

Eric tittade på mig väldigt seriöst och svarade, "Ja, jag gör villig obligation min själ med denna människa."

Hon upprepas varje fråga till mig. Jag hade gärna svarat ja på dem alla, utom den om överge alla tidigare blodsband. Även då denna ceremoni var egentligen bara för syns skull, och bör inte ha någon effekt, fann jag plötsligt mig själv hoppas riktigt innerligt att det inte på något sätt skulle bryta den mindre slips jag hade med Bill.

Den forntida pytoninnan gick fram till bordet, plockade upp den ceremoniella kniv, och kalken, och förde dem över. Han berättade för oss att knäböja, och vi gjorde. Hon sade, "Håll ut din högra handled, Sookie och vänster handled, Eric." Vi placerade våra utsatta handleder bredvid varandra.

Hon höll kalken i våra handleder, och sa, "Vid den heliga kniv, ska de två blod bli ett." Med en mjuk rörelse, gjorde han ett snitt tvärs över våra handleder, och båda började blöda i koppen. Efter en minut, förseglade Erics sår, men mina utanför naturligtvis inte gjorde. Eric fick slicka min handled för att försegla det, och sedan hon sa, "Drick ur koppen, och låt dina blandade Bloods helt öppna band mellan er."

Eric tog första klunk, sedan räckte mig koppen. Det ögonblick jag smakade våra blandade Bloods, kunde jag känna Bond öppet till fullo, och oväntat, den hade också den effekten att verka som en mycket potent afrodisiakum. Alla gränser har blåst helt borta, och jag kunde känna ... allt: kärlek, lust, längtan ... alltihop. Allt flyter fram och tillbaka genom Bond, och jag kunde känna min lilla hootchie börjar bli varm och blöt. Eric och jag tittade på varandra, och brännkoppen var inte alls det hetaste på scenen, jag kände mig som om jag var redo att flamma upp.

Hon höjde kniven, och började skandera en besvärjelse på latin. De andra vampyrer i rummet stämde in, och de upprepade samma fras tre gånger. Jag hade ingen aning om att vampyren Kings faktiskt hade någon magi, men tydligen de gjorde, eftersom jag kunde känna mina egna magiska omrörning svar. Hon säger på engelska, "Den heliga kniven måste förgås, så att ingen kan bryta denna Bond."

Hon tog kniven över till elden och kastade den i. En enorm flamma sköt rakt upp i luften, och jag hörde alla vampyrer i publiken sorlande. Den forntida pytoninnan höjde händerna över huvudet, och sa, "Att försegla denna Bond, måste det fullbordas med vittnen. Vem kommer att bevittna denna fulländning?"

Alla vampyrer och feer skrek närvarande, "Vi kommer!"

Eric var tänkt att ta min hand och leder mig till den vadderade plattformen, men i stället stod han, plockade upp mig i sina armar och bar mig. Han satte ner mig, och jag stod precis innanför höljet av de semi-ren svart hängningar. Jag tog en ordentlig titt på min vampyr, och han hade aldrig sett mer storslagen än han gjorde rätt i det ögonblicket. Hans hår var fortfarande lite rufsigt från tidigare slagsmål, och hans tunika revs och blodig på flera ställen, men hans otroliga safir ögon lyste, och han såg så stor och mäktig och farlig att grottan kvinnan i mig kunde knappt vänta på honom ta mig.

Han vände mig så att jag var vänd bort från publiken. Sakta började han knäppte min klänning, och när han fick de första ogjort, sprang mina bröst fria från sina snäva återhållsamhet. Han knäböjde och började kyssa min hud som varje snap kom fri. När han äntligen kom till mitt högen, kysste han det också. Under normala omständigheter skulle jag ha varit beskedet, men det afrodisiakum av våra kombinerade Bloods var definitivt ha avsedd effekt, mitt behov för honom hade övervunnit min naturliga motvilja, och på ett avgörande sätt.

Han unsnapped snabbt resten av kjolen, och slutligen klänningen var helt löst ner fronten. Han gled av mina axlar och lät den falla till marken. Stå, plockade han upp mig och lade mig försiktigt på sängen. Han började snabbt att ta bort hans egna kläder, vilket inte var så lätt med tanke på att han hade på dessa höga stövlar och jeans Jag fann mig själv andfådd med förväntan när han drog av varje objekt. Äntligen, sprang hans manlighet gratis. Han var helt upprätt, och jag suckade i väntan. Jag hörde publiken mumlade igen.

Vid denna tid, full effekt våra blandade Bloods hade sparkat in överväxeln, visste jag inte riktigt bryr som tittade på, eller hur mycket de kunde se. Jag ville bara min vampyr inuti mig! Han gjorde mig inte besviken heller. Klättra upp mellan mina ben, han sprang en lång finger genom mina veck, att göra vissa jag var tillräckligt våt för att ta emot honom. Han ställde sig på min entré, och sedan pausats. Så mjuk som en sommarbris, viskade han i mitt öra, "Är du redo för mig, min drottning?"

Mycket tyst, svarade jag, "Ja, Eric." Han gled han in i mig, och som vanligt, kunde jag inte låta bli att flämta på hans storlek. Sakta började han stöta in och ut. Tidigare hade jag tänkt att bara gå skulle vara tillräckligt för att kvalificera sig som fulländning, och kanske skulle han bara in mig och sedan dra ut, men det ögonblick jag hade känt min vampyr flyttar in i mig, jag glömde allt utom honom, de känslor hans kroppen producerar i mitt eget, och de otroligt intensiva känslor som passerar fram och tillbaka mellan oss. Jag hade inte förväntat för ceremonin att ha lite effekt, men på något sätt Bond kände sig ännu djupare än någonsin tidigare. Jag kunde känna sig ännu mer av hans fysiska njutning än vanligt.

Min vampyr var på sitt absolut bästa som natten, och istället för att bara föra oss snabbt till fullbordan, han tar sin tid och hålla oss både på den gyllene kant klimax i vad som kändes som en evighet. Min lilla hootchie var överkänslig, och jag kunde känna varje tum av hans hårda, silkeslen erektion när han gled sensuellt in och ut ur mig. Han skulle stöta hårt och snabbt för en stund, och sedan sakta ner när en av oss skulle komma för nära. Han lyfte rumpan med sina starka händer och placerade mig så att han slår precis rätt plats, och jag fann mig själv flämta och stöna trots mig själv. Jag lindade mina ben runt honom så att han kunde gå ännu djupare. Med detta, kunde jag känna våra njutningar bygga omedelbart och den här gången jag visste att det fanns ingen återvändo.

Han slickar min hals som förberedelse för hans bett. Jag praktiskt taget bad honom, "Drick djupt. Jag behöver du."

Han stönade hungrigt, och därefter följs. Den minut som de störtade ner i min hals, den kraftiga extas av hans huggtänder uppsättning av min orgasm. Han drog djupt, suga min fe-spetsad blod ner ivrigt, och glädjen var så intensiv jag tror att jag nästan svimmade med känslan. Jag vet att jag hade varit en att be honom att vara tyst, men jag kunde inte stoppa mig själv från att gråta ut, "Ahhhh! Eric Åh, gud!"

Han stack ett par gånger innan han började rysa, och jag kunde känna hans väsen fyller mig. Han höll sitt löfte, gjorde han inget skrika, men han lät en långvarig stön när han nådde sin fullbordan, och sedan han försiktigt sänkte sig över mig, och började att slicka såren på min hals. Jag hörde en kollektiv suck från publiken, och sedan massor av omrörning och blanda.

Efter en stund hörde jag den forntida pytoninnan kusligt okroppsliga röst ropa, "är de två själar nu sammanflätade. Jag förklarar denna andra Bond att vara komplett och okrossbart även i döden. Alla ni är närvarande vittnen, och kan intyga att denna union. Ceremonin är nu till ända, och du kan avvika. "

Efter att vi hade gett de närvarande på Fangtasia gott om tid att rensa rummet, rullade min vampyr på hans sida och sedan drog mig nära. Han sa, "Ja, min drottning, vi är väl och verkligen, offentligt, onekligen Twice-Bonded nu, och ingen kommer någonsin igen att försöka ta dig ifrån mig."

Jag suckade, och rodnade med förlägenhet, funderar på vad jag just hade gjort. Han skrockade djupt i hans bröst, och sa, "Oroa dig inte, älskade, vampyrer visa sex i ett mycket annorlunda sätt än människor. De kommer att ha hittat vår gå att vara extremt erotiska, men ganska vacker. Under alla omständigheter, det gjorde du inte trivs älskat med av en vampyr kung? "

Jag kunde knappt tro att det var faktiskt fallet. Jag sa, "För att säga sanningen, kändes det ungefär samma som när jag brukade sova med bara en sheriff."

I hans mest kvav röst, sade han, "Ah! Kanske behöver du en annan provtagning. Låt oss försöka igen, och kanske denna gång jag kan göra bättre."

Jag vet inte hur det var möjligt för honom att slå den sista tiden, men naturligtvis gjorde han.

Efter denna ceremonin var klar och vi klätt på oss igen ropade vi ut de närvarande från Eric´s kontor till dans golvet igen. Vi på började vår andra ceremoni den där Fee Prince Niall Brigant gick fram till bordet, plockade upp den ceremoniella kniv som han tagit med sig från portalen den var mycket magisk, och kalken, och förde dem över. Han berättade för oss att knäböja, och vi gjorde. Han sade, "Håll ut din högra handled, Sookie och vänster handled, Eric." Vi placerade våra utsatta handleder bredvid varandra.

Han höll kalken i våra handleder, och sa, "Vid den heliga kniv, ska de två blod bli ett." Med en mjuk rörelse, gjorde han ett snitt tvärs över våra handleder, och båda började blöda i koppen. Efter en minut, förseglade Erics sår, men mina utanför naturligtvis inte gjorde. Eric fick slicka min handled för att försegla det, och sedan hon sa, "Drick ur koppen, och låt dina blandade Bloods helt öppna band mellan er."

Eric tog första klunk, sedan räckte mig koppen. Det ögonblick jag smakade våra blandade Bloods, kunde jag känna Bond öppet till fullo, och oväntat, den hade också den effekten att verka som en mycket potent afrodisiakum. Han tog sedan våra händer och sammanfogade dem och höll sina händer runt om och vi kunde känna magin strömma genom oss vi visste då att vi har bildat en fee – vampyrobligation.

"Eric Northman, har du visat dig vara en lojal hållare av både Sophie Ann och Felipe de Castro det är därför som jag nu ger dig riket. Du är gammal nog att ha någon mening, liksom. Vill du hämta detta rike?"

Eric stod så rak som han kunde, och sa, "Jag gör anspråk på Konungariket Louisiana de rättmätiga territorier min sena drottning Sophie Ann.

The Ancient ORAKELPRÄSTINNA sade torrt, "jag ser.

The Ancient ORAKELPRÄSTINNA långsamt fick hennes fötter, höjde sina händer och sade, "Det är bestämt. Eric Northman, du är nu konung av de territoriet i Louisiana

Med detta uttalande, plötsligt en mestadels human (fd) barmaid från Bon Temps blev Vampire drottning (gemål) i Louisiana och Arkansas. Där var den lilla ceremonin på fangtasia klar. Vi kunde fira lite med de närvarande och sen bege oss hem till vårt hus i Shrevport jag och Eric.


End file.
